Dwukąt i ośmiościan
$ajen$ Sezon 1, odcinek 7 - Dwukąt i ośmiościan Audycja zawiera lokowanie nazistowskich/komunistycznych produktów bądź też nazwy niektórych osób. Można być trudnym i niekomunikatywnym na lekcji polskiego i jakoś to zaliczyć, ale są jeszcze przedmioty ścisłe, na których lekcja wygląda mniej więcej tak. Na tablicy pojawia się wzór a+b=c, ale na sprawdzianie jest już pierwiastek z a + b do kwadratu + (b+a)(a-b) do piątej potęgi, a to wszystko w liczniku, bo w mianowniku jest jeszcze pierwiastek z 30. Kiedyś trzeba będzie się tego nauczyć, ale z naciskiem na prędko, bo w przypadku matmy luka w wiedzy robi się coraz głębsza z każdą lekcją... Cygan wchodzi do klasy, siada obok Kajtka w ławce. Cygan: Cześć pracy. Kajtek: Sława zwycięstwu. Cygan: Co tam, towarzyszu. Kajtek: Próbuję zrobić domowe zanim babka przyjdzie. Cygan: Daj spokój, i tak nie sprawdzi. Kajtek: Ale na kartkówce to i tak będzie. Cygan: Guzik prawda, na kartkówce będzie coś o pięć pierwiastków z dwóch do trzeciej potęgi trudniejszego. Kajtek: A masz inny sposób na zaliczenie kartkówki niż nauczenie się tego? Cygan: 'Wiesz co, a może i mam... ''Podrapał się po podbródku. '''Cygan: Nie, nie mam pomysłu na kreatywne przejście do następnej sceny. Rozgląda się, jest w klasie $ajen$. Cygan: Łoo, to już? Panowie od efektów specjalnych wykonują kawał dobrej roboty. Kajtek: Nic dodać, nic ująć. Cygan: ♪ Dzień dobry dzieeeci! ♪ Klasa: ♪ Dzień dobry paaani! ♪ Do klasy wbiegły trzy spóźnione dziewczyny. Girl1: Sory za spóźnienie! Cygan: Wy i ten wasz trójkącik... może nawet kiedyś się do niego wproszę. Girl2: Mmmm, chętnie! Girl3: (oblizała się) Kajtek:'' '''(cicho, do Cygana) ''Nie pakuj się w Och Karol 3... '''Cygan: Nie zamierzam. Nawiązuję do naszego dzisiejszego tematu. Wiesz co Kajtek, skoro już stoisz, to nie siadaj. Podejdź do tablicy i narysuj tyle figur geometrycznych ile tylko zmieścisz. Kajtek: Dobra... Cygan: Nie podpisuj ich ani nie dawaj znać, jakie to figury. To będzie dzisiejsze zadanie dla naszych głodnych wiedzy gimbusów. W międzyczasie ja puszczę kryptoreklamę. Następna scena, białe tło. Przychodzi narysowany w paincie Cygan, obok stoi (też narysowana w paincie) jakaś blondynka. Cygan zaczyna podskakiwać i tańczyć. Cygan: Krótsze życie każdej Hanki to karton! Podnosi spory karton i zakrywa nim blondynkę. Słychać oklaski, a Cygan zadowolony robi ukłony. Następna scena, wszystkie figury są narysowane. Cygan: Ok, mamy tu kilka ciekawych figur płaskich, może ktoś je podpisze na tablicy? Kuba? Kuba: Spox. Kuba podchodzi do tablicy i podpisuje kolejno: Trójkąt, kwadrat, prostokąt, koło, pięciokąt, sześciokąt, rogal. Cygan: 'Zaraz zaraz. Kamera stop. ''Kamera przestaje nagrywać. Obraz się zatrzymuje, słychać tylko głos. '''Cygan: Nie w tym sensie, baranie! Włącz to od nowa. Obraz wrócił. Cygan: Chodziło o to że Kuba zrobił zadanie źle. Kuba: 'Jak to? '''Cygan: '''Tak to! Co to za figura rogal? Rogal to taki przysmaczek dawnych właścicieli Francji ale nie figura geometryczna. Siadaj, oblałeś. Może teraz ktoś mi powie co to za figura geometryczna? ''Maciek podnosi rękę. '''Maciek: Yyyy... księżyc? Cygan: Księżyc to kształt tej twojej śmiesznej czapki. Tak baj de łej, to kapelusze się w pomieszczeniu zdejmuje. Mamusia kultury nie uczyła? Maciek: :( Cygan: Widzę że nikt z was nie wie. Ta figura to... Podszedł i zapisał na tablicy. left Cygan: Dwukąt. Klasa: AAAAA... Gruz: No nie wpadłbym na to. Cygan: Jedziemy dalej. Figury przestrzenne. Na tablicy nagle pojawiły się narysowane bryły. Cygan: Hmmm... Dawid. Dawid: O, to ja! Cygan: Taaa, ściągnijcie prasę. Podejdź no do tablicy i podpisz wszystkie bryły. Dawid podpisuje: Sześcian, Jakiś graniastosłup, Prostopadłościan, Ostrosłup, Walc, Stolec. Nad ostatnim się zastanawia. Cygan: Dobra dobra, ale jaki stolec? Stolec to ty tera masz w gaciach. Ta figura to STOŻEK. Dawid: AAA... Cygan: Mam kolejny pro-tip dla ciebie... Walc to taki taniec. A figura przestrzenna to WALEC. Dawid: UUU... Cygan: Miałeś chwilę na przemyślenie swoich występków, ale teraz powiedz mi co to jest za ostatnia figura. Dawid: No nie wiem no. Łysy: O, ja wiem, ja! Cygan: ... Łysy? Łysy: To ośmiościan! Cygan: Skąd ten pomysł? Łysy: Bo widziałem tytuł tego odcinka. Poza tym to coś nawet ma osiem ścian. Cygan: '''I jesteś w błędzie. Ta ostatnia figura to otwarty karton! Albowiem krótsze życie każdej Hanki to karton! left '''Dawid: Lol, to ma sens. Cygan: Serio, była taka fajna animowana reklama a wy nawet nie zwróciliście na nią uwagi, niewdzięcznicy pieprzeni. Kapitaliści. Koniec lekcji, wypieprzać. Gimbusy powoli wychodzą z klasy. Gruz: Stary, to przecież nie ma sensu. Cygan: Uczenie gimbusów podstaw geometrii? Gruz: Nie, ten cały otwarty karton. On powinien mieć 7 ścian skoro jest otwarty. Cygan: '''Siedź cicho, bo inaczej cały misterny plan w pizdu. Zresztą, ja się bardziej martwię tym że Łysy widział tytuł odcinka. Jak on to zrobił? Tytułów odcinków to nawet ja nie znam. '''Gruz: Przestań pieprzyć głupoty. Niby skąd byś wiedział o czym gadać w odcinku? Cygan: Argument nie do odparcia. Wiesz, byłbyś dobrym humanistą. Gruz: Dzięki ale nie. 'Cygan: '''Wiem, ja też nie. ''Wyszli. KONIEC Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:Odcinki